(a) Field of the Present Invention
The present invention discloses to use a pulsed power as the power source, whereof the first impedance which is constituted by the capacitive or inductive or resistive impedance components and the second capacitive impedance which is constituted by parallel connection of capacitive impedance components and inductive impedance components and appear parallel resonance with the pulse period of the pulsed power are series connected to receive the pulsed power, whereby it is characterized in that the voltage of the pulsed power source is divided by the first and second impedances in series connection, and the divided power is used to drive the bidirectional conducting light emitting diode set.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional Light emitting diode drive circuit using AC or DC power source, light emitting diode current is usually limited by series connecting a current limit resistor as the impedance, whereby the voltage drop of the resistive impedance in series connection normally consumes a lot of electrical power and causes accumulated heat that are its imperfections.